Dietian Wars (1859-1896)
The Dietian Wars were a series of conflicts that began in 1859, with the Invasion of Gysteria, and ended in 1896 with the Teutonic surrender, and the birth of Lycidael. Brisenoy War (1859-1860) On the 6th of May, 1859, Teutonic Armies crossed the river Ryun, and marched north into Gysteria, winning several decisive victories early on. The war was rather short, and only saw the handover of control of many of the areas along the river. The most notable Battle of the War was the Battle at Schal (February 22nd, 1860), where the Teutons first revealed their modern and improved Airship technology to the World, by bombing Gysterian positions from the air, with heavy cannon carrying warships. This conflict came to a close the next day, with high Gysterian casulties. 3rd Ykranian War (1860-1872) The second longest ongoing conflict of this period was the 3rd Ykranian War, which began on the 1st of July, 1860. The war began when Teutonic and Vylitic forces stormed across the Rusanian border, and linked up with Ykranian insurgents, taking vast swaths of land by using their advanced Air Fleets to land them far ahead, and sometimes behind, Rusanian forces. The war would be drawn out by stiff resistance, only concluding after the Rusanians began a massive counter attack with the help of Nyrdhym, and Gysteria. Sellissian War (1872-1892) Known often to historians as the turning point, it was during the Sellissian war that the Teutonic troops became overstretched, when they reached their peak, claiming as far as the city of Sellis, a former Nyrdik city. The Sellissian war lasted the longest, and ended in 1892 when Teutonic troops were pushed away from the Lake by a combined coalition army, leading directly to the Ryunian war. Ryunian War (1892-1896) Now beset on all sides but south with enemies, Teutonic forces began to move back, to shorten the front-line. However, with three powers combined against them, it wasn't long till fighting fell upon the River Ryun in the west, and the Neusengen Line in the North East. Fighting was deadliest in this war out of all of them, with many major technological advancements, such as the first prototype armoured walkers and vehicles, as well as early fighter planes. Vylithof and Teutonium would only surrender in 1896, with assurance that Lycidael, son of Lycidiet, would be allowed to become the next Speaker. Treaty of Bonisberg The Treaty to conclude this series of wars would be signed in the former Teutonic city of Bonisberg, which had been flattened by Rusanian forces as a warning. The terms were as follows: * Vylithof & Teutonium cannot reunite into the Teutonic Empire * Vylithof & Teutonium will make huge territorial concessions * Teutonium will pay war reparations * Dietryk will abdicate and be sent into exile * Lycidael will be granted his father's titles at age 14 * Teutonium will forfeit major colonial holdings to locals. With this treaty, the Age of Strife would come to a close, and the world was set up for a future conflict to shake the globe.